Dark Side of Reality
by Greaser of Olympus
Summary: There is a dark side to everything. For Severus Snape and Remus Lupin that statement is all too true. The two meet up on the street and agree to work together. But can they handle everthing life throws at them? Maybe not but that won't stop them from trying. First in 'Dark Side' Series.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fanboys and fangirls. I'm still new to the writing scene so be gentle please. Hell I'm still learning the lingo.

So I have been sitting on this idea for a while a marauder age muggle au. I'm pro snape aka I love severus snape. I viewed him as a stone cold b**** and as someone who couldn't risk letting others in for fear of losing them and/or getting hurt. Sorry world but I'm not a big fan of Lily. One mistake **ONE** and she loses it.

Anyway this story is a snape/marauder story (but which marauder i haven't decide) modern-ish au.

Disclaimer: i unfortunately do not own harry potter or any of the characters. That lovely right belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Severus Pov

I did it. It's over. He's actually dead. My body shook and shuddered as I drop the gun and began to walk away and towards her body. I barely remember what happened it was a blur

/ _Flashback/ My father was beating me again. Unfortunately i was used to it. When i tried to stand up his fist came crashing into my gut. The air left my body and i dropped to my knees. Then i was slap in the face viciously._

" _YOU USELESS LITTLE SHIT" he scream at me. At this point i don't even say anything. I don't even move i so used to him beating me that i knew it would be useless to fight back, beg, run, or anything. I heard something break. My hands shoot to my nose as blood gush down my face. The front door opens and my mother comes in and see me on the ground. She drops the groceries in favor of pushing my father of me._

" _TOBIAS STOP" She scream desperately. Father walks away which is shocking because he usually beats her unconscious. My mother kneels down to check on but then a baseball bat hits her knocking her down. My "father" was now beating her viciously. She give me a look that screams "RUN AWAY! SAVE YOURSELF!" i run into the kitchen and get out my father gun. When i come back what i was made me scream. The bastard was stabbing her. Worse part was she was_ _ **dead**_ _. The son of bitch killed her. All I saw was red as I slowly raise the gun and pull the trigger. He turn around and saw me holding the gun in my shaking hands crying. Our eyes met one last time as i fried the gun again and shoot him in the chest, right though his heart/Flashback ends/_

I walk over to my mother's body and just stare. We look so much alike. Same black hair, vacant onyx eyes, alabaster pale skin cover in red. I lean down closes her eyes fold her hands on her stomach and try to make look like she wasn't dead just sleeping. When i was done i stood up turn around pick up the gun then head upstairs to my room. I grab a large duffle bag and fill it with my clothes, photos, books and pretty much all my things(which was much father burned some of my stuff some times). After i gather all my things i headed to my parents room i took my mother locket. The locket itself was simple and beautiful with a picture of me her and father. We all were smiling and we were happy. I place the locket around my neck. I looked around the room for any money and found at least 5000 pound. I pocketed the money walk back downstairs and took one last look at my parents. I took one last look at my mother Eileen Snape nee Prince the only woman in my life who love me for who I am who ran away from home to fall in love with a bastard who hit her and abused her who refused the woman who refused to get rid of me. she looks so peaceful right now, she looks like she was sleeping but I knew better and then look at the man who killed her Tobias Snape. People say when you stare into your dead family members or friends eyes you feel sad for regretful when I looked him in the eyes I felt nothing so I walked over to him closes eyes I said my goodbyes call the emergency number and then I walked away. I walked out the back door away from the house that was supposed to be my home. With only a duffle bag full of my clothing and my memories the locket a knife and the gun that killed my father. I walked away and refuse to look back.

* * *

Wow I am a bitch. Ok that was the beginning. Poor sev. Anyway next chapter he teams up with Remus and they live on the street together. plus find out why? so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok alright i am back. This is Chapter two. Now Remus comes in with trouble. ONWARDS!

DISCLAIMER: I **do not** own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 2

 _ **Two months later**_

Two months. It has been two months since my parents died. One and half since their funeral. And a whole month of avoiding police, thugs, and just all around threats. I learned how to fight real quick. By reading, learning first hand,and by spying on a martial arts class(even if i don't like it). When I originally first walk out the back door I immediately headed to this cave behind a waterfall I found when I was 10. I've always run off their own my father told me to get out it wasn't a big cave but it wasn't small either. It can fit at least five other people. I still have my father's gun which is now mine to be honest and a hunting knife. I knew how to hunt. Mother and father taught me before father started to hurt me and mother. He taught me how to set traps how to catch fish how to skin a rabbit, light a fire and how to find shelter. I first found this cave when when he first started hitting us I ran out and fear I didn't look back then I saw the pretty waterfall I run towards it thanks on the cave I wasn't done I came here for safety, now is my home.

I sigh as I continue washing my clothes in the river nearby the cave I heard it it sounded like panicking and shouting so I put all my clothes off hidden hit them behind a rock and follow the sound carefully knife in one hand gun in the other. What I saw scared the hell out of me. None other than Remus Lupin up against a tree as three guys twice his size were harassing him. I hid behind a nearby tree and listen closely.

"Let me go Alex" Lupin shouts pushing away a tall broad shouldered brunette. "I told you I don't want to join him!"

"This isn't really your choice Lupin. Fenrir ordered us to bring back his pup." A lithe blond told him

"For the last time Jack I am not his pup I don't belong to him leave me al-" Lupin was cut off when he was slapped and forced to the ground. The strong looking raven grab him by the chin and said " you really don't belong to him but he wouldn't mind if I did this now would he?" Both mine and Lupin eyes went wide as the raven stuck his tongue down Lupin throat.

" Mark let me go please" He half pleaded half demanded. But it fell on deaf ears as the other two smirks. That's i decided enough was enough and made my presence know as I threw the knife, it hit the blonde of the shoulder making him shouts out in pain.

"That's enough you guys let him go" I said as I walked out from behind my hiding spot. Lupin of course not expecting my appearance (not like any of them) were stared at me shocked and somewhat grateful.

Get out of here brat this is none of your business" the brunette named Alex told me

" It became my business when you guys kept harassing him. He doesn't want to go with you guys."

" And why should we listen to you?" Mark asked me. I simply raise my eyebrow raise my gun and fired the bullet into Mark shoulder. He screams in pain, the other guy (Jack) ran towards me to stop me or kill me. I dodged the attacks with practice ease and I'm fired the gun two more times hitting my target true in his leg and stomach. Both went down like stones. I walk over to an dazed Alex and pull my knife out receiving a grunt of pain.

"Who are you" Mark sneered at me. I simply said "Fairy godfather". Then I walked over to Lupin who was staring at me in shocked.

"Snape, what-who-how-" He stuttered

"Now is not the time get up and come with me" I said. I outstretched my hand and he took it immediately. We went the long way to the cave to make sure we weren't being followed. When we finally got back to the cave, I took a good look at my enemy. He was wearing clothes that have seen better days. They were torn, dirty and covered in stains. He has bruises, scratches and scar that might be infected.

"Dear god man what happened to you" I finally asked. Lupin lifted his head and I saw the look in his eyes. Worse part is that I recognize the look. His amber eyes were emotionless, stoic. His face was bruised, but i couldn't find a single flicker of emotion. As if he had been fighting in a war and is now finally giving up. It as the same look I wore the day my parents died.

"Why do you care? As a matter of fact why did you save me?" He ask without any emotion.

"I care just because. Now what happen."

"None of your business"

"It became my business. Now what happened" I was getting frustrated the first time i help someone and this is what I get.

"What does it matter?" He says bitterly. I paused shocked this is not the Remus Lupin in know. To be honest it was scaring me.

"Remus?" he didn't even notice that i used his first name. "We may hate each other but right now I am trying to help you. You and your friends say i'm a stubborn git but look at you. For fucks sake you look like bloody hell froze over! Tell me what happened so i can help."

"You can't help! No one can!" Lupin finally snapped, face morphing into one of rage before breaking down. I was shocked. What happened to him? I debated on whether taking him so his friends house, calling the cops and one last decision that I wasn't pleased with. But looking at hi, like really looking at him my decision was already made. I just hope he agreed.

"Ok Lupin. I'm going to give you two options." He looked at me shocked but was listening intently "One I help you get to your friends house or two you stay with me" Lupin stood there thinking about it then finally said "You have to call me Remus deal, Severus"

It was my turn to be shocked but i shook myself out my stupor and said "Deal Remus"

* * *

Awww poor Remy. I am soo mean. But so glad he met up with Sev. any next chapter find out why Remus isn't at home and what happened. See ya -G


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! G here. I forgot to mention something. Remus and Severus will do a few DIY things to make money (well maybe. might change my mind). Also a guess appearance from our two favorite Mauraders. This chapter will also explains what happened to Remus. Now onwards with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Remus pov

One month later

As I was checking the traps for food, i couldn't help to think about how much my life changed. Not sure if for the better but definitely not for the worse.

 _/Flashback two months ago/_

 _I was in my room reading a book called The Scarlet Letter. To be honest, it was a bit of a dry read. I was in the last few chapters when i heard my parent call me down for dinner._

 _"Hey mom. What for dinner?" I ask as i walked down the stairs. A woman with brown hair and brown eyes and a man with honey blond hair and blues turn to me._

 _"We're having chicken sweetie. Help your father set up the, would you dear?" my mother, Rebecca, asked._

 _"No problem mum." I responded. I grab the plates and help my dad ,John. Once the table was set and we ate, I went back to my room. No more than two hours later did i hear my mother scream. I snuck down the stairs as quickly as possible only to see both my parents alive but unconscious._

 _"The brat should be upstairs Alpha" one of the guys said. I didn't recognize him but his 'Alpha' unfortunately. Same brown hair, tall build and feral look. Fenrir Greyback. That man was abandoned as a kid in the woods and was raised by wolves, he hunted down the people who abandoned him and killed them without hesitation. He takes sick pleasure in hunting down children and forcing them to join him. And apparently I'm his next victim._

 _"Good bring him to me" Greyback growled, yes growled at the poor man. I snuck backup the stairs, jog to my room, lock the door and began packing my things. I grabbed my phone and called 112._

 _"Hello 112 how may i help you?"_

 _"There are men in my home. The attack my parents and are trying to kidnapped me.." I explained as quickly as possible while i zipped up the duffle bag. My body tensed as I heard footsteps and pounding on the door._

 _"The are officers on their way. Where do you live?" as I crawled out my window as said the addresses. I was halfway down the street when i hear a police sirens. I hid in the bushes nearby and watch as Greyback to arrest but his pack got away. I overheard that my parent were dying from blood loss. Then the second I saw CPS, I ran away/flashback over/_

I'm amazed that i survived this long. I decide to stop going down memory lane. I took the rabbits out of their trap and headed back to the cave. I saw Severus packing. After I agreed to stay we became friends.

"Sev wha-"

"Pack your shit Remy" Severus snarled looking panicked. I stood there shocked at him, watching as he ran around packing everything in the large duffle bag. I quickly shook out of my stepper grab the other duffle bag I begin packing up everything we had, our clothes our money(which rounded to around our weapons ( which consisted of a gun two knives and a handmade bow and arrows that my father made me) some of the herbs and plants Severus planted for medicine and food. Once everything was packed, I turned to him with a questioning look.

"Someone followed me, Remus." He finally admitted. I tensed and froze. My main thought was shit. Before I can ask he continue talking. "Let's go we're doing something I should have done one month ago". I simply nodded my eyes becoming fierce. Once we made it look like no one was here we heard it off. We quickly walked to the nearest payphone. I stood confused. What is he doing. People looked at us strange, which fair because we were two skinny boys, one in all black the other in almost balcke save for the olive jeans, duffle bags, plus we look like we got out of a fight, covered in scars.

"Sev, what did you do?" I ask as Severus walked towards me. He ignored me and began walking away with me following. We arrive at the an abandoned house i known to well. The Shrieking Shack. (A/N this is a muggle au but i will have magical elements in it).

"Severus, What are we doing here" I croak staring at the abandoned house in shock.

"The person following me was Rosier and Alex. They know we are homeless. They been planning to kidnap us for a while."

"How do you know all this" my eyes narrowed warily. He looks a me tiredly.

"I overheard them at least two weeks ago" My eyes went wide. What?! "I didn't tell you because it slipped my mind until today"

"Sev what did you do?" before he could answer i heard to very familiar voices.i turn around and saw James Potter and Sirius Black along with Charles Potter, James dad. My eyes went wide at seeing my two best friends head towards me.

"I contacted Potter and Black. I-i told them everything." Severus said not even looking at me. I turn on my heels to glare at him.

"Severus" I start slowly "did you really tell them _**everything?**_ " When he didn't say anything, that give me my answer. Before I could get mad or say anything Sirius and James appear by my side.

"Oh My God are you alright Mooney why didn't you call me or text me or-"

"Mooney WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! Why did me and Prongs get a call from Snivellus of all people-"

"MOONEY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Both Sirius and James shouts at me. I look at Severus for help but saw he was finish talking to Mr. Potter. They headed back to us.

"Boys, I think it would be best for us to get back to the station." James and Sirius both start. Then they glare at Severus, but said nothing. We walked back to the car. Severus sat near the window trying to stay away from us. the dive to the station was quiet, but my main thought as I sadly look towards the dark eyed boy was _oh Severus, What have you done?_

* * *

Oh my God guys I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Anyway should I make Severus (for future chapters you know) end up with Sirius, Remus, or have them be a threesome? What going to happen when they get down to the station? Stay tune loyal readers. Oh and BTW, i want to adopted stories so if you have a story you don't want please message me. I haven't figured out forums, polls and messaging yet. Also I rewrote and uploaded Eclipse. sorry for any grammer and spelling errors. Merry Christmas and a Happy New year

That's it bye - G


	4. Chapter 4

Guys I kid you not when I say that I almost forgot about this story. Sorry. Anyway our favorite boys are now at the station. But Severus and Remus will speak their minds, shocking everyone, but making it clear. They will not be pushed around nor will they go down without a fight. Verbal or physical.

DISCLAIMER: I **do not own** Harry Potter.

* * *

Third pov

The ride to the police station is silence. The two boys who have been living together in the wild were both busy having internal battles as were the other two marauders. Severus, who believe he did the right thing was confused about why he felt guilty. _There is no reason why should I feel ashamed. I don't even have any friends to talk to. He should be happy._ Remus, however, felt worry about what would happen to them. _Why would Severus do this. He might go to jail. Oh goddamn! I wish this never happened._ James, however, was not confused or angry but was guilty. His girlfriend Lily Evans told him that Sev was gone and that his father abused him. _I should have never picked on him. Why did I do that? What is wrong with me?_ Sirius was having the worst of it. His emotions were everywhere. He couldn't think straight. He was scared, confused, angry, happy, and jealous. _Why was he with Snape of all people. What the bloody hell happened? Why do I feel jealous?_ But all four boys were wondering the same thing. _What's going to happen to us/them?_ None of them realize that they pulled up to the stations until the look up n shock.

"Alright boys we're here." Mr. Potter says. Nobody says anything even when the get to Mr. Potter's desk.

"Now boys. Would you to like to tell me where you been for the past two-three months?" Mr. Potter asked to Remus and Severus. The two boys looked at each other but otherwise said nothing. "Were you kidnapped?" No response. "Attacked? Beaten? Raped?" Still no response. "Did either of you run away from home?" That got a response. Remus flinch slightly while Severus eyes and face harden for a moment. But that was all Mr. Potter needed.

"Why did you two run away?" They stayed silent. "Well fine. If you don't want to talk that's alright. But I do need to call Child Protections Services." Mr. Potter told them. Severus head shot up and he glared.

"Why the hell do you need to get them involved?" he snarled. Severus do not like CPS. he once was taken to another family because someone called them. The family were abusive to him, emotionally and verbally. He of course ran away but CPS caught him took bim bak and didn't even bother to check whether or not he was ok. Needles to say he doesn't like them.

Mr. Potter raises an eyebrow and said "Because it is the law Mr. Snape. You two are two orphan boys who ran away from home from an unknown reason. It's not safe for minors to be away from home. But seeing as your parents are dead and Mr. Lupin's parent are in both in comas, you both be giong to adopted families."

"What if I don't want to?" Severus challenged eyes fierce.

"Sev-" Remus tried to calm his friend down but was interrupted.

"This is not a choice Mr. Snape." Mr. Potter says sternly expecting Severus to back down. But all he did was piss Severus off. Especially with his next line. "This all for your own good. You both are far too young." Severus went off.

"My own good? _Too young?_ " Severus whispered dangerously, onyx eyes glinting.. Remus recognized that Severus was about to say something that will likely get someone hurt or hurt someone. Remus tried to stop him but it was too late. "So how is sitting on your ass doing nothing _for my own good then_?"

Everyone was in silence. James and Sirius were in shocked that someone talked to Mr. Potter like that. Mr. Potter however was slowing getting angry.

"Watch it Mr. Sbape. It is not my fault you chose to runaway. Now you will go with CP-"

"DON'T MAKE LIKE IT MY FAULT YOU BASTARD!" Severus screamed, shooting to his feets. Everyone stared at the angry ravenette but before anyone could say he continued. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME! FOR FIFTEEN YEARS I WAS ABUSED BY MY OWN FATHER! THAT MAN WOULD BEAT FOR SO LONG THAT I WOULD PASSED OUT! WHER WERE YOU ARSEHOLES WHEN THAT WAS HAPPENING?!

Nobody moved. Nobody said a word. Everything was calm until-

"Come off it Snape you're exaggerating" Sirius says standing up, voice skating. Severus turn on his heels and-

SMACK! **(A/N as much as I love Sirius, he had that a long time coming)**

stared in shock as James starred in rage and awe. Remus put his face in his hands. Severus is glaring hatefully at the shocked Marauder who was staring at him in anger.

"Don't make it out that I do not know what I am talking about Black. You think I am going to believe any bullshit that comes out of your fucking mouth? Aftereveryrhing you have done to me? You and Potter attacked me, beat me, stole from me, just because I exist and went to a house that the two of you don't like. I had no control over where they put me dumbass. You say you two are fearless, brave heroes, when in truth your nothing more than a cowardly hypocrites." Severus snarled dangerously. He turn to the only adult in the room. "You say it for our own good. That we can protect ourselves because we are _too young"_ Severus sneered at the leader Potter. "Well let me tell you something _Charles._ If we are too young then how have we been able to avoid the Police for three months. If it for our own good, then how come we have been left on the street to defend for ourselves? We have taught ourselves to hunt. We have taught ourselves to fight. To freerun. To trick and manipulatie any bad scenario into our favor. Now tell me Potter, if we are to young, how have we been able to survive for so long _without your help?_ "

Once more no one said anything. All were too shocked, amazed, angered, and/or guilty to respond. When Severus realized that no one is going to talk to him he went to walk away when

"He's right, you know." said a quiet voice. All eyes swivel to Remus Lupin. His amber eyes icy cold. He turns to is Mr. Potter. Remus doesn't want to say it but it need to be said.

"You owe Severus an apology." Remus said calmly. When the elder Potter went to argue he was interrupted. "No this not up for discussion. While me and Sev wern on the street, you and the rest of the force did nothing. Then Sev calls you, and you try to ship us of to CPS, and have the audacity to be shocked. Has it occured to you there is a reason that he is fighting with you on this? Or are being a stubborn ass?" Shocking the detective. He stood up and addressed his best mates. This is going to be the hardest thing he has ever done. But nonetheless it must be done.

"You two either grow the fuck up, or get the fuck out my life" All jaws hit the floor. "Severus is right. The house we are ing is suppose to be for people who are brave, daring and chivalrous. What's so brave about attacking someone who is unable to defend themselves? What's chivalrous about harassing an innocent student just because of the house the are in? What's daring about stripping someone ang hanging them upside down in a tree against their will? Hell in normal standards you two arseholes should be in jail. You two aren't heroes. You nothing more than bullies" Remus growled. James looked completely ashamed of himself while Sirius looked guilty. Remus looked to a shocked Severus.

"We're leaving. Let's go." wa sall he said before he dragged the shocked boy out of the station leaving behind his friends. Remus continued dragging Severus to a nearby bookstore. Once he believed they were far enough he turn on his heels to look at Severus.

"You actually did that." Severus said amazed that someone defend him. Remus raises an eyebrow.

"Yes I did. Did you expect me to just sit there?" Remus countered.

"Well yeah. They are you best mates."

"So are you Sev. I got closer to you in a short month then I ever have in the five years I have known you. So whether you like it or not I'm here to stay. That what family is for, right?" Remus said calmly making Severus body tense.

"F- family?" Severus whispered hopefully. He never had another who care about him after he messed up with Lily. Hell, his own birth father didn't even call him family.

"Yes whether you like it or not we are friends. We are family. End of story" Remus said fiercely. He would have said more if weren't for the thin body that rushed into him to hug him. He stood shocked for a moment before hugging Severus back.

"And if you ever try to hand me off like that because you think it's best for me, I will personally kick your arse, got it?" Remus said. He chuckled when he felt Severus nod his head against his chest. The two stay there in the moment for a while before going off to find a new place to live. Although the duo looked a little happier and their hearts felt lighter as they went to search for a new home.

* * *

Well I finally got the chapter finishes. First of all, AWWW SWEET FRIENDSHIP MOMENT! And second let's face that confrontation was long overdue. I love Sirius and James but it needed to be done. Oh and speaking of Sirius, still don't know whether to do a Siri/Sev/Remi threesome, Siri/Sev/ or Snupin. What do you guys think? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY AND ALL MY OTHER STORIES! SEE YA!

 **List of my other stories:**

 **Eclipse**

 **The Yuansu**

 **Happy New Year**

 **The Gods read the Lighting Thief**

 **Save me even if I don't want to be Saved**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay people. Not a lot of reviews. You do realise when I say review this story it means I want you to review this story and all my other ones. Anyway welcome back to Dark Side of Reality. In this chapter our favorite boys find a new home, plus the go shopping for school supplies. Oh and for those we are wondering, Hogwarts is a boarding school where you get randomly place in a different house based on your records.

~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~

Remus Pov

It been a week since the incident at the station and things haven't changed much. Me and Severus we still looking for a new home. We are currently hiding in an alleyway. We were talking about basic things, like what was our favorite food, colour, or animal. Severus didn't have a favorite food saying he liked fruits, his favorite colour isnt black it was purple, and he rather enjoy large wildcats like panthers. I, myself, preferred steak, favorite colour was blue, and I think sharks and wolves are exciting. I asked him what his father was like. When his eyes got dark and emotionless, I quickly realized that I said the wrong thing.

"My father was an abusive man. He on a daily basis would beat me to the point of passing out. But he wasn't alway like that . He was actually a good man until he got fired. Then he stated to drink himself under the table. When I tried to get him to stop, he stated to hit me. Mother tried to help but it was no good. It has been that way since I was 6, maybe 7. But what pushed me over the edge was when he beat her to death." Severus eyes gained a sadistic, satisfied look. " I grabbed a gun from the kither and shot him. We looked each other dead in the eye. All I did was raised the gun and kill him. After that I ran." He finished calmy, shocking me. Severus killed his own father? Holy fucking shit.

"I had no idea." was all I could say. I'm amazed that i was able to say anything. I mean, what do you say to a guy who just admitted to **_murdering his own father who abused him since he was a child?_** "I didn't mean to bring it up" I murmur quickly.

"Why? You didn't know. It doesn't matter to me anymore. He dead now." He said. After a moment of silence he speaks.

"Sp why did Greyback go after you?" I tensed. I take a couple of deep breaths before answering.

"When i was 8, he was my babysitter. He was really nice but i couldn't bring myself to trust him fully. When my parents discovered he was a gang leader, they fired him. He did not take kindly to that. He looked at me saying he'll be back for his cub." I said. Think back to those days. I really trusted him. He was like my big brother and he lied to me. "They only found out when he was having a gng meeting at our house think my parent wouldn't be home for a week. They were planning to force me to join them."

We didn't speak after that. Severus, getting sick of the silence moved things to a lighter topic. He asked me what was my favorite thing me and my father did when I was younger. I gained a glazed look as I remember. Then it hit me like a train.

"THAT'S IT!" I suddenly shout, making Severus jump.

"What's it?" he asked confused.

"When I was younger, me and my dad build a treehouse in the forest near my house. We hide it under tree branches and leaves. It still there." I said excitedly. He eyes light up as he understood what that means.

"If it's still there, then that's mean we have a place to stay." he states happily, standing up.

"EXACTLY" I shouts. We quickly gather our things. I lead the way to my place. It was as empty form that day.

"You want to go inside?" Severus asks. I nod as I walk to my house. I open the door to see everything is the same. The house seems cleaner and it looks like someone moves in. I smile as I walk around my former home. Everything was still the same. But we had to keep moving. I walked to my room and I noticed a familiar book on my bed. It was the

Great Gatsby. I recognized the book because I use to read it with my aunt. She was always different. Where as my mom was calm, patient, and the picture of good girls, my aunt Diana was fierce, wild and bad girl galore. Haven't seen her in years.

"OI, REMUS" Severus shouts as he walks towards me. I put the book back on the shelf of my room. When I turn to him, he holds up a letter. "I found this in the mail. You are gonna wanna read this. We may not need the tree house after all." he said happily. Onyx black eyes sparkling with joy.

I raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless open the already open letter (looks like Severus read the contents before I could) had read the letter.

 _Dear Remus Jonathan Lupin,_

 _It has come to our attention that your parents, Johnathon Alexander Lupin and Rebecca Maria Lupin nee Taylor are currently in able to take care of you. We have contacted your next of kin to see if she is able to take care of you. We received a letter that she will happily move to take care of you. Mrs. Diana Athena Taylor will arrive in two weeks times. We send our condolences about your parents._

 _With regards, CPS, social security worker Amanda Adams._

I stared at the letter in shock.

"Is this for real?" I asked voice shaking. I looked at Severus hoping that this wasn't a joke. If this was real, that means we could stop living on the streets but we also be putting my someone in danger of Greyback. We were so focused on the letter that we don't hear the door open. We didn't hear the footstep. But what we ddn hear was a gasp. We both turn around to see a woman. My Aunt Diana. She still looks the same. With her honey blonde hair than graced her shoulders, lithe figure of a dancer, beautiful ivory skin. Beautiful amber eyes that seems to change in the light. Her sense of fashion hasn't changed much over the years. Still wearing dark colored clothing. Dark red tank top, black torn jeans, even the same leather jacket.

"R-Remus? My god is that you cub?" She stuttered, hope filling her teary eyes. I swallowed back a sob.

"Hi Auntie D. How you been?" I said cheekily. I barely had time to prepare for the body that slammed into mine. Diana was crying on my shoulder while I comfort her. I hug her tighter as I felt tears of my own threaten to spill out. Everything that had happened to me these past weeks faded away. Like it never happened. When she finally stopped crying or at least enough to talk.

"Where have you been?" She choked out. I winced slightly. But I told her everything. Form Greyback to meeting Severus. She looked confused, horrified, and relieved. "Who is Severus?"

"That would be me, ma'am." Severus said calmly. We both jumped at turn around to see he was leaning against the wall calmy. In my haste to comfort Diana, I actually forgot he was here. He turns to me raising an eyebrow. "Nice to see you still remember me Remi."

I blush a little and murmur an apology. Diana steps forward.

"Hi Severus, I must thank you for help Remus when I couldn't. But may I ask how did you come across each other paths?" Severus did not hesitant to answer.

"We he was about to get rapped by three of Greybacks gang members."

Diana's eyes go wide. Before she could ask anything, Severus continues telling her everything from when he saved me to training me in hunting amd/or shoplifting, all the way to trying to turn me into the police.

"I assumed he would be safer with his true friends." Severus said quietly. The next sentence pissed me off. It may have been quietly but we both heard it. "Instead of an abused freak."

"You are not a freak!" I snarled like a wolf. My amber eyes glared at him. He jumped startled.

"Severus. From what you and Remus are really friends. You have defended and protected each other for the past two-three moths. I will prepared dinner while you and Remus get settled in." Diana said as she walked to the door. Severus gave her a confused look. Upon seeing said look, she said "Well you'll obviously be staying with us until you go off to school. Which is in couple of weeks (this story began about a week after shock got out now it is the beggin for school shopping as well as school year. Sorry if it seems a little off.) so you two get some sleep and i will wake you when dinner is ready."

She left after that statement. I turn to my shocked friend. He looked at me, onyx eyes full of hope.

"Was she serious?" he asked warily.

"Yep. Welcome to the family. Prince." I said happily. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Prince?" Severus asked.

"Isn't that your mother maiden name?" He nods. "Then that's what I'm going to call you. Come on. I'll show you to the guest room." Severus tensed but smiled nonetheless.

"Ok. lets go Mooney." He said calmly smiling brightly. I smiled back. But I saw the look in his eyes. We both knew it wasn't the end. Greyback is still out there. But it was a new chapter. Whether that chapter was good or bad was a matter of time. But for now, we need some sleep, food and a chance to feel safe.

~~~~~~~~~~Line break ~~~~~~~~~~

Ok for all those who was patiently (or not) waiting for this chapter. I am so sorry or taking so long. Me and my family moved and that took a lot of my time. Plus i was having a hard time updating. Sorry and here is the new chapter. next time on the Dark Side of Reality: favorite boys go school shopping and they might run into familiar faces.

Also **_The Yuansu_** is updated. sorry for spelling and grammer errors.


	6. Author Note

*there is a dark hallway with rows of doors. Each door is a fandom. The doors that are white are have written fics. The one that are black fo not. But grey are the ones about to be activated and soon. 80% of the doors are black while the the rest aer grey and white. All of the sudden. A new door turns grey. An alarms blares calling all the white doors to a stadium. The white doors open to reveal Harry Potter, The Outsiders, Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus and the Avengers fandoms, who all go to the stadium to see who the new fandom was. The stadium was similar to an old colosseum but a lot smaller. Greaser of Olympus aka Olympia aka Olly walks out to the stage.*

Olly: I hope you all realize why i called you out here.

Hp Severus Snape: The door that turn grey?

Olly: Correct.

Tony Stark: Who's the new guys?

Olly: In good time but first *turns to PJO and HOO section* I apologize boys and girls but do to the fact that i was forced to delete one of your stories which was a songfic and the the fact that i must rewrite the other you must go back to your realm.

Percy Jackson: We understand

Jason Grace: It's fine Olly

Thalia Grace: As long you come back for us at some point, got it?

Olly: of course Thalia. Thank you all for being understanding. But please stay for awhile

Pjo and Hoo: * nods and murmurs in agreement

Olly: Seeing as I obviously could not handle writing a characters reacting to the book fic, I will try my best to do something similar which is characters reacting to the movie.

Everybody: *silent before excited shouts and cheers*

Ponyboy Curtis: is that why the door turned grey?!

Olly: yes

Curly Shepard: Let me guess you couldn't find any characters reacting to the movies so you decided to write your own.

Olly: that and in respect to Stan Lee who passed away.

Avengers: *bows their heads in respect*

Lily Evans: *whispers* who is Stan Lee?

James Potter: *whispers back* he is or was their *points to the avengers fandom* creator as well as a respected comic book writer and did a lot of cameos in their movies.

Lily: Oh.

Olly: Anyway let me introduce you to our newest members The X-Men!

*Walking onstage are James "Logan" Howlett, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, Hank McCoy, Charles Xavier, and the others.*

Olly: *shaking hands with Charles* welcome to the teams boys and girls

Charles: Thank you for having us.

Percy Jackson: I hope you have better luck than us. It will be fun working with her.

Logan: Thanks bub. We'll try our best.

Percy and the others: *smiles gracefully. Turns to Olly* it is time for us to leave. Thank you Olly

Olly: I will try and come back for you soon

*with that the Pjo and Hoo leave the stadium and go to their door which has darken from white to grey*

Olly: now before we leave I need help choosing between Days of Future Past, X-men: Origins Wolverine, and X-men first class. Also i would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Yule, and a Happy New Year. That is all.

*with that everyone leaves to go to their doors. The X-Men stares at theirs for a minute*

Logan: This oughta be fun, huh Chuck?

Charles: I believe so Logan.

*X-men walks through their door ready for whatever crazy adventure awaits.*

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	7. last chapter

Hi guys i just forgot, for everyone who's wondering about Voldemort, he doesn't exist. At least in this au. Also same for peter. Just cause i don't like him.

But the Death eaters exist but sorta as a criminal organization.

Anyway in this chapter, the boys goes shopping, run into an old friend or two, and one of them has an internal issue.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BOOKS

\--~~~~~~~zzzzzz--~~~~~~~zzzzzzz--~~~~~~~~zzzzzz--

Remus pov

"What other books do we need for this year?" I asked Severus.

"Depends on whatever electives you chosen." he answers without looking up from his new chemistry book. It been a few days since we moved back in with my aunt. Severus seem to be settling in nicely. Especially seeing how Diana is determined to stuff him with food, and make sure he was comfortable. Severus was….not sure how to react to someone actually wanting him in his home, well not without wanting something in return. Honestly if his father wasn't dead,I would kill him myself. Anyway true to Diana's words, we are currently school shopping. We got our school uniforms which includes white button down or collared shirts, ties, (red and gold for me, green and silver for Severus) black trousers, and winter wear. We had just finish picking up homework supplies, and were now pickn up books. We got the main ones we need (math, english, history, science) and were looking for extras. Not that Severus need any extras, especially the way he was staring at his chemistry book.

"Well I couldn't decide between Animal Behavior or Botany, so I had my counselor chose for me." I told him.

"Idiot." Severus said rolling his eye fondly. Like he's been doing since he saved me in the forest. We've really bonded these past few months.

Severus was what I thought he was. He was sneaky, cunning, and the same snarky bastard I always say at school. But under the mask, he was fierce, loyal and passionate. Severus never cared what others thought. He knew how to trick someone unless it was someone he cared about. Me and Diana managed to worm our ways into his heart. You believe how ecstatic she was when he accidentally called her 'Aunt'. Severus is pretty much a part of my family.

And I am glad he did. I don't know how Evans just threw her friendship with him away.

"SEV!" a female voice shouts. Both Severus and I tensed. We turn around to see a red head with green eyes running towards us. Lily Evans.

Speak of the devil...and she shall appear.

Severus Pov

"SEV!" a female voice shouts. Her voice. As I turn around a body slam into mine and red hair flies into my face.

Lily.

"Where were you?! I went to your house to check on your when I saw your house on the news and that there was gunshots! It said your father and mother were dead and that you were missing! What happened to yous?! I thought you were lying dead…." Lily rambled on about how she was worried about me while I stood there in shock. Was she actually concerned? I notice she was still rambling.

"Lily!" I said. She stop to look at me. "I am fine." I told her.

"Where were you?" Lily pressed.

"What does it matter?" I asked her. She narrowed her eyes before her entire face filled with disgusted.

"You were with the Death Eaters weren't you?" She accused.

In the past I would have felt a flash of guilt at that. Mainly because she was my first friend and the first crush I ever had. But Remus made me realize that true friend would never hurt each other or made accusations like that. So instead of guilt, I felt anger.

"For your information Evans, I were with Remus and Aunt Diana" I snarled. Yep, I was calling her Aunt. It started as an accident, but she told me that it was fine. Plus, after seeing how excited she was, it just stuck.

"Remus? Remus Lupin?" Lily said shocked.

...Oops oh well. No turning back now.

Remus Pov

"Yes. Remus Lupin. One of the marauders. Who has been a better friend to me in a moth than you have in years." Severus says calmly to a sputtering Lily.

"How far eou! I didn't abandon you for some death eater assholes-"

"Who would have beaten me senseless if I didn't do what they wanted." He growled before she can finished her sentence. Seeing that she wasn't going to let this go without a fight, I decide to intervene.

"Severus, we should finish shopping. We have to be home by 7 and it's already 5." I told him, placing my hand on his shoulder. Severus turn to look at me. He held my gaze before nodding. "Great let's go. I need some new clothes and so do you." i said as I drag him to a nearby clothing store. Unfortunately, Evans wasn't going to let it go that quickly.

"Hold on! Where are you taking him?!" she shouts as she jogs after us.

"Away from you." I said coldly.

"Excuse me but I'm-"

"A whiny bitch who need to back off." I growled. Feeling more animalistic than normal. "If you were really his friend then why did you run off after he called one bad word while you allowed me and others hurl abuse at him for years." I snarled a the redhead. Seriously, she was getting on my last damn nerve. "This isn't a fantasy where you can abandon someone and expect to be welcome back with open arms. You both fucked up, but Severus was the only one willing to pay the damn price. He apologizes, begged and pleaded for you to forgive him but did you? No? Because apparently your hubris was more important than your friend. You thought he was dead, turn out he's alive so you tried to pretend that everything is peachy. So for the last time, do all of us a favor and fuck off!"

With that I dragged Severus away into the store, leaving behind a offended, shocked, and hurt Lily Evans. We finished the rest of our shopping without trouble and headed home.

Diana greeted us with a happy smile on her face….she was also covered in flour but one thing at a time.

"I see you too had a productive day." She teased.

"So did you, by the seams of it." Severus retorted eye the amount of flour on her. She looked down at herself and blushed lightly.

"I was baking and accidentally dropped the flower. Now come in, we're having chicken for dinner." Diana said. "Put your stuff away and wash up. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen"

"Ok, but shouldn't you take a shower first?" Severus teased. Diana rolled her eyes as she walked back to the kitchen. Me and Severus headed upstairs to our rooms. We bagan packing our bags for the trip to school when

"You didn't have to defend me. I could have handled myself." Severus said out of the blue.

"Yes I did. I wasn't going to sit by and let her talk to you like that." I said fiercely.

"Yeah but she right. If I hadn't-" He began but I interrupted him. No way in hell was going to degrade himself again. You think of being together for over two moths would change that but nope.

"Let me stop you right there. Yes you were in the wrong and you shouldn't have said what you said. But we should have left you alone. Sirius, James, Peter and I didn't have to mess with you every day. We didn't need to spend every moment of our days at school tormenting you, just because we can. Lily could have stopped us with a simple set of words, better yet she could have just hauled off and punched us btu no she just stood there and let us torment her so called best friend!" I walked over and wrapped my arms around Severus thin waist. "I don't regret being your friend nor do I regret defending you. Don't try to tell me otherwise. You may not be innocent but you're not in the wrong."

Severus simply stared at me almost like he didn't understood what I had just said. Before I could step back, thin arms wrapped themselves around my neck and his face buried itself in my neck. I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist refusing to let go.

We simply stood there until Diana called us for dinner. Afterwards we would finished packing, go to bed and get ready for the new school year. All the while, Severus would have a calm, content smile in his face. As I would on mine.

Reality was hard. It was cruel. But it can also be kind. Understanding. It can give you hope and faith for the future. Especially when you need it.

\--~~~~~~-zzzzz--~~~~~~zzzzzzz--~~~~~~~~zzzzzz--

Welp that's the end folks. Make sure to review if you want a squeal. Cause I'm not sure whether or not to turn this into a trilogy. Anyway make sure to check out my other stories for updates and for the last time i'm deleting Lighting theif for now.

Have a good day and make sure to read and review!


End file.
